Dragons
by WillowTeen27
Summary: After a century of depression Edwards world comes crashing down when his past shows up on his door step. Will it break him even more or make him something into new? True colors will be revealed and trusts will be broken. How will the Cullens deal with this new development together when its tearing them apart? Vamps & Other Creatures. E&B all the way. Mostly T, But M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I came Up with that i jus needed to put out there.**

**Basically Edward had a past that no one was aware of and has kept it a secret all this time from everyone except Carlisle. There is a plot some twists, but pretty straightforward. Not much drama because I a new writer and I'm not really into that story is a bit OOC with all characters.**

**Leave a review and let me now what you think. I promise to try to make this as good as I can and use some suggestions thrown my way. This story is all Edward's POV it might be some outside POV because I'm not that good and completely new at the whole writing thing, but we'll see how it works. So bear with me and try not to be too harsh.**

**My updates will come once a week because I'm still in high school preparing for college ang exams are coming up. So really I will update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the twilight status, just the plot. **

* * *

**Prologue(EPOV)  
**

My Family and I have been staying in Denali for a year now. I have also been fending off Tanya Denali for the same amount of time. Everyone, besides Carlisle, Esme, and myself, think it's funny and only encourage her to keep pursuing me. They think I am lonely and a prude, so they think I should loosen up and just have at her. They also believe that I am a virgin and that I have no interests in girls because none of them seem to hold my attention. But they are wrong. I have not confirmed nor denied my sexuality to anybody, and they've all made assumptions.

Only Carlisle knows the truth. He knows everything about me because he was there before I awoke in this life. Carlisle is the only one who knows why I don't date, why I'm depressed all the time, that I am indeed not a virgin, and that I am much more than the vampire and son that I pretend to be.

In a family full of vampires with abilities such as ours, it's hard to keep secrets. Especial when they have to know everything that's going on and will do anything to get the information. But Carlisle and I have managed to keep everything a secret all this time, and it's all about to come out in the open. Because she's finally back. Because she found me again after all this time. Because after a century of separation the love of my existence showed up on our door step and turning my world upside down once again. My Love. My Life. My Best-Friend. My Wife. Isabella Marie Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review. I really need some advice on my writings to make it better. Remember I'm new at this so please be gentle.**

** Sorry for the language, being in high school it's like a second language now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight. All hail Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's the same damn thing every day for the past year now. I go down stairs make my presence known and disappear (or hide) for the rest of the day. Ever since we moved back to Denali, Eleazar and his family have been coming over every day. Either they come here I we go there, or should I say my family goes there because there is no way in hell I'd go there willingly. Carlisle and Esme understand. The rest of them can kiss my ass if they think otherwise.

"Oh Eddieeeee. Where are you sweetheart? Won't you come keep me company?" Tanya screeched through the house. That bitch is completely delusional and won't leave me the hell alone, hence why I'm hiding.

I don't want her to find me so I go to my usual hiding spot in my closet and close the door. My closet is special. When Esme fist bought this house, and finished decorating and remodeling it, I built me another room at the back of my closet to get some privacy (cause lord knows I have so much to hide). I think Alice knows it's here, but she hasn't told anyone and if she did it wouldn't matter, for you can only get in if you know where to look for the key pad and the elaborate combination.

My little space doesn't have much. Only a small twin bed one side and an entertainment center on the other filled with music and books and stereo on shelf with a flat screen hanging over it. The room is sound proof so no sound can get out, but it can get in so I can know what my family is up to. I have caught so many plans and tricks this way and they always get confused and frustrated that I end up knowing their plans. In fact I'm about to bust them again.

"Tanya give it a rest. He's not here. He always leaves after he comes down in the mornings." My sister Rosalie called to her.

"But Rosie I miss him. I haven't seen him since I got here." The bitch whined. God she is infuriating.

"Maybe he is avoiding you. Or he is waiting for you to find him for some special alone time." Alice, that traitor. _Relax brother I'm just trying to get her out of the house; she's starting to grate on my nerves._

"You are so right. I'm going to go look for him. Don't expect us to be back anytime soon."And with that Tanya was out the door, and who knows when she'll be back.

"Alice that wasn't nice to trick her like that. Edward is hiding upstairs." Great now I had Irina defending Tanya. _You should be grateful to have my sister's attention Edward. You are such a prude. Just bang her and get it over with if you're so adverse to her being your mate._

"Irina shut up. You didn't even try to stop her and you know I was lying. You wanted to stop her whining just as much as the rest of us. Edward honestly just get your head out your ass and be with Tanya. Your both lonely and it will save all us the drama and unnecessary torture of this bullshit." and here I considered Alice as my favorite sister.

I came down from my hiding spot once I checked to make sure Tanya was far out of my 'hearing' range to confront them.

"I don't have to do anything that I don't want to. Besides, why would I want to deal with that for the rest of eternity when I can just wait for the right person to along." showing only annoyance at the situation.

"Because you have been alone for so long. There is a good female ass right there literally begging to be taken and your turning it down." is Emmet's smart reply.

"That's a stupid reason. And for your information it took Carlisle two centuries to find his mate when he was in my position, and now look at him and Esme." I pointed out while rolling my eyes. If only they knew the real reason, I bet it will get them to shut the hell up, but I know for a fact that it won't get Tanya off my back.

"That may be true, but you're not Carlisle." Jasper spoke.

"That may be, but I am still his son. He and my parents taught me morals and I will not break them."

Rosalie turned to me with her normal bitchy attitude. "Whatever Edward. Their right, you need to get laid. May it will bring you out of your EMO state and you can actually have a life." _God you look pathetic moping around here all day. It's depressing and goddamn annoying._

She was annoyed! "How many times have we had this conversation? Nothing has changed then, and nothing will change now, so drop it. My personal life has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah yeah. You better get out of here because Tanya's on her back." Alice revealed her vision to me. Tanya will be here in about three minutes.

I rushed upstairs in my hiding spot and just got settled when I the front door open. From the sight in everyone's minds I could see her clothes looked wrinkled and hair a mess with the biggest shit eating grin on her face looking a little flushed.

Kate tried to hide her amusement. "Hey Tanya, by the look of your hair I'd say you found Edward and finally got to loosen up." _That's ridiculous. She's after a guy, vampire no less, and she's fucking around with other guys. Doesn't she know we can smell the human on her or that Edward's scent is still fresh in the room? Wow, my sister is not bright._

Tanya's grin grew bigger. "Yeah I did. He was waiting by a waterfalland I pounced on him." she giggled.

_Wow. Just wow._ was Alice's only reply

_Haha she is so stupid. HAHAHA… _Emmett

_That's just sad. So desperate. Why don't you put the poor girl out of her misery Edward?_ Rosalie

_She is so weird. Her emotions are so in sync with her words and actions. I think she might actually believe what she is saying._ Jasper, shaking his head.

_Poor Edward. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I really hate that you have to go through this._ Carmen and Esme were thinking the same things.

_God I love my sister, but that's just stupid. Doesn't she know that we can all smell what she's been doing? _Kate. She was my only real friend. Sometime she was better than Alice.

_Well damn, how am I suppose to handle this._"Well good for you sister. Itold you he would come around." _I guess that was ok._ Irina the bitch could've said something better.

"Yeah I know. Now I'm going to go wash up and wait for my man to get here in case he wants to go for another round."_When everyone thinks he's already done it and congratulate him on getting me, he'll see that there is nothing holding him back. _And with that Tanya left for her own house.

I didn't feel like going back down there again. So I just tuned them all out and got lost in head. I wonder when all this bull is going to change and be with the one I want again.

* * *

**I now a little cliffy. Let me know what you think of the first chapter.**


End file.
